


Advent

by starrika



Series: Alchemy 'Verse [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (TV), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Themed, Community: shitennou_ai, Complete, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 08:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrika/pseuds/starrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday-themed collection of senshi/shitennou drabbles based upon prompts given at the LJ shitennou_ai community. Mostly fluff with a garnish of angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it Snow

"Ooh, snow!" Mina exclaimed. "Look, Ken - _snow_!"

Ken briefly looked up from the book he was reading on the couch. "Uh-huh," he murmured, eyes already back to the textbook at hand.

Mina huffed and turned away from the window. With a few steps, she reached the couch and plucked the book from his hands. Tossing it on the floor, she sat down in Ken’s lap, giving him her most winning grin. "Don’t you want to go outside and play in the snow?"

Ken struggled to keep a straight face, trying to look serious and annoyed that she was interrupting his studying. He failed. He gave her a small grin before leaning forward to give Mina a quick kiss. "You’re ridiculous. I know they have snow in Japan."

Mina gave him a pouting look. "But I spent the last two winters in California - I haven’t seen real snow in _forever_. That snowball Ami made me wasn’t the same."

"Fine, fine," Ken replied, picking her up from his lap as he stood up from the couch. "Just let me get my coat. I just know Jed’s going to start pelting me as soon as I go out there. He’s got a sixth sense about that shit."

Mina danced her way over to the coat closet, humming the tune to at least two different Christmas carols. "I’m so excited. I hope it keeps snowing. I keep wishing for a white Christmas this year - it’s all I want!"

"Tell you what, if it’s not snowing here, we’ll go get a cabin in the mountains for Christmas, how does that sound?" Ken suggested.

Mina threw her arms around him, grinning. "It sounds perfect," she said happily, throwing open the front door.

Ken stepped outside and immediately felt the sting of a wet snowball to the face. As he wiped the snow from his eyelashes, he could hear Jed laughing, with Mina’s giggle joining in. "Oh, it is _on_ , Jed."


	2. Snow and Solitude

Ami walked slowly down the snow-covered path, breathing deeply and savoring the feeling of cold air, sharp in her lungs. When it snowed, the city was so quiet, so peaceful. Everyone bunkered down with their blankets and fires, content to wait out the storm.

Ami loved the cold.

"I thought I’d find you out here."

Ami turned around, smiling slightly. "Hi, Zory."

Zory caught up to her quickly, his strides still long in the snow. "Going anywhere?"

Ami shook her head. "No, not really. Just walking."

"Want some company?" Zory asked.

"Sure," Ami said, giving him another soft smile. 

He clasped her gloved hand loosely, falling silent for a moment as they walked. The only sound Amu could hear was the crunch of snow under their feet. "It’s like we’re the only ones in the city," Zory said.

"I was just thinking that. It’s so silent," she murmured, her voice quiet.

"What a difference from the house, yeah?"

Ami laughed. "Yes, well, living with Usagi and Rei does have its challenges."

"Should have taken me up on that offer, you know. Nico and I don’t get into screaming fights over the last strawberry Pop-Tart," Zory teased.

Ami flushed a bit, even as she grinned. "I barely knew you then."

Zory stopped walking, tugging her closer to him so that he could kiss her quickly on the mouth. "What about now? If you moved in with us, you could get to know me much, _much_ better," he murmured against her lips. Ami could tell he was still smiling.

"Zory-"

"Plus, it’s nice and quiet. We actually _study_ at our place. We’re the _study house_. You know you want in on that, Ames. Guaranteed GPA boost," he added, dropping another kiss on her lips.

"Are you actually being serious?" Ami asked, smiling despite her best efforts to put a sober look on her face.

"Sure. We’d clean out the den for you, if you wanted your own room," he offered, suddenly more earnest. "I know you miss having quiet time."

"I do," Ami said with a reluctant sigh.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "What do you say? Want to move in?"

Ami paused for a moment, savoring the silence around them. "Sure," she said with another smile, raising up to give Zory a tentative kiss.


	3. Last Christmas

"I’m sorry."

Lita gave Nico a wistful smile. "I know."

"I didn’t realize that Usagi was going to spring this on you all."

Lita laughed a bit reluctantly at that. "That’s Usagi. She just wants everyone to be happy."

"Don’t be mad at her."

Lita shook her head. "I’m not. I really _can’t_ be, not at her. Rei is probably going to yell at her, though," she said, looking over to the corner where Rei sat, looking furious. 

Nico tilted his head, observing her and Lita took the moment to study him as well. He looked different than she remembered. He was tall, but not as tall as he had been. His hair was long, but not the shoulder-grazing locks of before. He had a bit of stubble, too, and a more casual air with his clothes. His face was younger-looking and more open. "Why aren’t you mad at me, then? You used to have a temper," he asked. He spoke with a bit of reluctance, as though curiosity had won out over self-preservation.

"I still do," Lita replied, giving him another tiny smile. "It’s different for me, I guess. I didn’t have to deal with, well - you. Or not you. I don’t understand really, still. But, I never had to fight against Beryl’s Nephrite. So, it’s different. All I remember is the you from before."

Nico gave a small, bitter laugh at that. "Oh, that makes things _so_ much better."

"It does, in a way," Lita replied, giving his arm an awkward pat, before drawing back quickly. He looked so miserable; she couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. "I’m not the same, not really. I’m an orphan. I love to cook. I like horses. I hate to fly. I have my memories, but I’m _more_ than who I was. Usagi is still Usagi, even though she’s also the Princess."

"You’re really not mad at me," Nico said slowly.

Lita shook her head, biting her lip a bit nervously. "No, I guess I’m not," she said softly. Impulsively, she stuck out her hand. "I’m Lita Kino."

Nico’s face lit up with a genuine smile. "Nico Durante."


	4. Cookiemania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this really isn’t clear, these drabbles span two Christmases. At the time the senshi and shitennou were introduced, all four boys lived together. At the second Christmastime, the housing arrangements were in smaller groups – Nico and Zory (plus Ami, eventually), and Ken and Jed.

To Nico’s greater surprise, Lita showed up the next day with a plate of Christmas cookies in hand. 

"I brought cookies," she said with a smile, gesturing with the foil covered plate.

Whatever Nico had planned to say in response was cut off by Jed elbowing him out of the doorway and taking the plate of cookies from Lita’s hands. "Sweet, thanks," he said, rummaging under the foil to extract a snowman cookie.

Lita covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her amusement at the dirty looks Nico was shooting Jed. "Save a few for Zory and Ken," she said. "I feel bad I didn’t really get to meet them yesterday."

Nico went from shooting Jed a dirty look to giving Lita a look of disbelief. "Don’t be," he and Jed said in almost perfect unison.

"Oh, cookies. Thanks, Mako-chan." Mamoru joined the three of them in the doorway, reaching over Jed’s shoulder to grab himself one. "Did you make any of those ones with the coconut and the cherries?"

Nico took the foil off the plate at Lita’s nod. "Which ones have cherries?" he asked, stealing two off the plate once she gave an indication. Mamoru stole one as well, leaving Jed to shrug and take the last one.

"Yup. I still don’t like coconut," Jed said, making a face as he ate the rest of the cookie.

Lita laughed. "Mamoru just said they had coconut in them. Why did you take one, then?"

Jed grinned. "Cause Zory loves coconut."

Lita laughed again at that. "Now I feel terrible."

"These are really good," Nico said. Unlike Jed, he had waited until he was done eating to speak.

"I told you," Mamoru said with a grin. It struck Lita how different he was around these shitennou. He seemed happier - proud, even. It was such a change from the still slightly hesitant way he acted around the senshi. Now she understood Usagi even more. She wasn’t desperate to have them accept the shitennou in some misguided effort to revive some millennium-old romance; she was doing this for Mamoru. These boys were his _friends_. It made Lita even more determined to accept these boys for who they were, and not who they had been. She understood how important friends were.

"Thank you," she said to Nico, giving him a genuine smile. That smile turned to an even bigger grin when she realized that Mamoru and Jed were bickering over the last cookie on the plate. "I guess I’ll have to get used to cooking for boys - I thought I had brought plenty," she said with a laugh.

"You did," Nico said, smiling back. "Jed’s just being a douche."

She looked over at Jed and Mamoru, who appeared to be half-wrestling over the last cookie. She laughed again. "I guess Ken and Zory really aren’t getting any cookies."

"Guess not."

"I took you out of that rock. Don’t make me put you back in it."

"I’d like to see you try, asshole."

Lita shot Nico a look of disbelief as Jed tackled Mamoru to the floor, cookie completely forgotten at this point. "Welcome to the madhouse," Nico said dryly. Lita giggled.


	5. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it’s not entirely clear here, Ken and Jed are cousins.

"Sure, let’s get a present for Usagi. One problem - what the hell are we supposed to get her?" Jed asked. All three men regarded Ken with skepticism, once he had broached the topic. They all liked Usagi, but having met her only three weeks ago left them in a bit of a quandary.

"You’ve got a sister about her age. What would she want for Christmas?" Zory asked Jed.

"Condoms and weed, probably," Jed replied with a shrug.

Zory let out a squawk. "Jed!"

Nico looked to Ken, who didn’t even flinch at the statement. Ken shrugged. "Probably true," he said blandly.

"Nico, you have a sister," Zory said.

"She’s _six_. She likes unicorns and glitter," Nico replied.

Ken sighed, scratching out a few things he had written on the piece of scrap paper in front of him. "Well, Jupiter-"

"Lita," Nico corrected.

"-Allegedly brought us cookies," Ken continued, shooting a dark look at Jed, who grinned unrepentantly. "She might be open to helping us."

"But, we don’t know where she lives or what her number is. Plus, Mamoru’s in an exam all day," Nico pointed out.

Jed laughed. "And we can’t ask Mina cause Ken was a dipshit and insulted her last weekend."

"I did not," Ken protested.

"You kind of did," Zory replied, giving him a pat on the arm.

"Rei is definitely out," Jed added.

"Hey, guys-" Zory said.

"We can always try calling Kimberly," Ken commented, referring to Jed’s sister.

"Guys-" Zory said.

"We are not calling Kim," Jed protested.

"Well, what has Mamoru told us about Usagi?" Nico said, trying to be reasonable.

"She likes rabbits, food, shiny things, and arcade games," Ken replied, reading off his list.

"Or we could call Ami," Zory said, holding up his phone and giving it a little shake.

"Why didn’t you just _say_ that," Jed replied. Zory turned and slugged him.


	6. Lump of Coal

"You know, you can stop acting like I’m going to jump your bones every time I come within five feet of you."

" _What_ -"

"Like, no offense Rei, you’re hot. Smoking hot. But you’re just some random hot girl from Japan that I hooked up with in a past life - God, that sounds like a line from shitty CW show. Anyway, okay, the sex back then was hot. So, uh, if you ever change your mind, I’ve got no objection to reliving _that_. Well, except for the tiki torch impression at the end, that was not cool. I mean, probably deserved, since I was trying to kill you, but uh-"

"Jed."

"What I’m trying to say, Rei, is that I’m here for Dimi. Not you. I don’t even know you. So, you can quit twitching. You hate me or whatever, fine. But I’m not going to avoid Dimi just because it makes you uncomfortable. He’s my _life_. So you can just deal with it, okay?"

Rei had her mouth half-open, and Jed couldn’t tell if she were angry or offended or both. He turned quickly and left the room, mentally kicking himself. He just knew he was going to end up a charcoal briquette in Dimi’s stocking over this.


	7. Tinsel and Tattoos

Ami was the only one actually attempting to decorate the tree at the Christmas party. Most of the shitennou had clustered around Mamoru. Lita had busied herself arranging the cookies and treats around the room, skirting far from the corner with the boys, while Rei had sequestered herself in another and Mina whispered furiously in Usagi’s ear.

"Want some punch?"

Ami almost dropped the ornament she was holding, but she recovered and hooked it on the branch firmly. She turned back to the man in front of her, squinting her eyes at the green liquid. "What’s in it?" she said warily.

"Uh, lime sherbet and ginger ale. Unless Jed’s gotten to it," Zory said, sniffing one of the glasses and taking an experimental sip. "I think we’re in the clear."

Ami accepted the other cup out of politeness, although she refrained from taking a sip. Sherbet and ginger ale sounded vile. "Thank you."

"Okay, I have three questions for you," Zory said with a grin. "One, did your hair come like that or did you have to Manic Panic it up? Two, do you still play chess? And three, do you still have that tattoo on -"

Ami quickly put her hand over his mouth, cheeks burning. Just as quickly, she withdrew her hand, clearly embarrassed by her reaction. However, Zory didn’t continue his question. "Yes, yes, and I’m not answering that," Ami replied.

Zory grinned wider. "So that’s a yes."

Ami took a sip of her punch, just so she wouldn’t have to answer, and choked a bit on the cloying sweetness of the punch. "Sherbet _and_ soda? Is this an American thing?" she asked.

"I think there’s a can of fruit cocktail in there as well," Zory added helpfully. There was probably enough sugar in the punchbowl to put them all in a diabetic coma. "And yeah. Although the blame for this falls entirely on Usagi. She saw it on the Food Network. We had to talk her out of the other Paula Deen shit."

Ami still looked a bit puzzled, but the blush had faded from her cheeks, and she laughed a bit at the mention of Usagi. "I should have known. Sweets are their own food group for her."

Zory laughed. "No kidding. I hide my candy before she comes over."

Ami laughed again. "Does she come over often?" she asked him, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. Well, Dimi - I mean, Mamoru’s over pretty much all the time, so Usagi comes over, too. She’s cool. You could come over too sometime," Zory suggested. "If you want," he added, trying to sound more casual.

Ami studied him for a moment before giving him a genuine smile. "I’d like that," she said. She turned back to the box of the ornaments and picked up another glass bulb to hang on the tree. Behind her back, Zory gave an exuberant fist pump before rummaging in the box for his own ornament to hang.


	8. Blame it on the Alcohol

A quick fight with a youma - made easier by the presence of the Shitennou - and copious amounts of mulled wine in celebration of an easy fight, brokered an easy peace between the Senshi and Shitennou. They had packed into Mamoru’s place again, conversations splintering into corners, although Mina seemed to effortlessly float away every time Ken came near.

Jed had gone into the kitchen to get some more wine, poking around in the cabinets to see if Mamoru had any snacks.

"Oh-" Rei had turned the corner, and noticed him alone.

"I- sorry, I’ll leave," Jed said, picking up his mug of wine. He brushed past her in the doorway, but her next sentence stopped him in his tracks.

"Every time I look at you, I remember what you looked like, burning alive," she murmured, her tone almost apologetic. 

Jed turned slowly to face her. She had a defensive look on her face, but none of the outrage and anger from the previous week. "Shit, Rei. I’m sorry. I’m an asshole," Jed said.

"Breaking news," Rei muttered under her breath.

"I- here, does this help?" Jed said quickly, scrubbing his hand over his face. His features shifted, darkened. His hair grew. When he removed his hand, he was looking back at her with Nico’s face and Zory’s hair.

A reluctant laugh escaped her lips. "You look ridiculous."

He took a quick look at his reflection in the microwave door. "Nico’s not meant to be blond." He ran another hand over his face, shifting back to his original looks.

"No, I’d say not."

The silence stretched between them for a moment. "You did what you had to do," Jed said.

"I don’t regret it."

"You shouldn’t. If I ever -" Jed swallowed, throat working around the words, far more serious than she had ever seen him. "Don’t hesitate. Some of the others would." He left before Rei could form a reply.


	9. No Angel

Jed flopped over into the drift, spreading his arms in a half-hearted attempt to make a snow angel, but mostly in an effort to cool down after the fight. Zory followed suit, smashing a handful of snow into his face.

A blur of pink distracted Jed from retaliating. A girl about sixteen or so, with pink hair just like Usagi’s had launched herself at Mamoru, half-crying and jabbering away in Japanese. Jed made a mental note to get himself some Rosetta Stone, because he was beginning to hate being out of the loop like this.

"She’s hot. Bet Usagi’s going to be jealous," Zory said with a grin.

Jed heart a snort from behind him, and craned his neck to see Ami standing behind them, tapping something in to her communicator. Lita was looking over her shoulder, saying something else in Japanese and grinning. He definitely needed to Amazon-it-up when he got home.

"She’s okay," Jed said. "Total jailbait, though." He grinned and laughed. "Dimi’s so going to be in trouble."

Usagi came flying down the hill, hair streaming out from behind her. Zory sat up quickly, and Jed followed suit. "This is gonna be interesting," Zory said with a laugh.

"We’re going to Maury it up in here," Jed added.

The pink haired girl threw her arms around Usagi. "Mama!"

Jed choked. " _What_?"

Zory whipped his head around to look at Ami and Lita, who had sunk into the snow, faces red from trying to hold in their laughter. Jed flopped back down into the drift, spreading his arms to make wings. He was totally going to Hell. "I am so dead."


	10. Moonrise

Usagi stepped out on the patio, taking a moment to slip away from the tension in the room. The moon was full, hanging low in the sky, and she sighed. She had been so happy, so excited for Mamoru when he had found his Shitennou. He would call home, that first year of college, and even though he never put it in words, Usagi knew he finally felt as if he belonged. He was friendly with the girls, of course - he and Makoto were particularly close - but the Senshi would always be Usagi’s friends first. 

The Shitennou had changed that.

She had been so happy to meet them. They were different than she had remembered, but there were glimmers of the men they had been and the relationship they had shared with Endymion. And not all the changes were bad -

"Hiding?"

Usagi turned, train of thought interrupted. Nico sat in a beat up lawn chair off in the corner, smoking a cigarette. Usagi wrinkled her nose slightly at that, and he grinned at her, white teeth gleaming in the dim light. He stubbed out the cigarette. “Maybe, a little,” she confided.

"Well, I haven’t seen any blood yet, so we may all make it out alive," Nico said, giving her a more reassuring smile.

Usagi flopped down into the other chair, pushing her lip out in a slight pout. "I just want everyone to be happy."

Nico gave a low laugh. "You can’t _make_ people be happy, Princess."

Usagi was silent for a moment, scuffing her foot across the concrete floor. "Are you guys made at me?" she asked, voice tiny.

Nico shook his head. "No. And who could stay mad at you, if we were? You meant well," he reassured her. "It might have been better to tell people first, rather than making it a big surprise, but that’s nothing to get angry over."

"I think the girls are mad at me," Usagi mumbled.

"You might be surprised. Lita’s not," Nico commented.

Usagi perked up at that, giving a little clap to her hands. "You talked to her?" she asked.

Nico laughed. "Easy, tiger. Yes, we talked for a moment. I don’t know about any of the other Senshi, but Lita seems fine. She’s a good friend to you," he added after a moment.

Usagi nodded emphatically. "They all are. I just wish they could see-"

"They will," Nico said.


	11. Season's Greetings

Mina sat, looking at the four blank cards in front her of her. It would be polite to send them one. Perhaps, she could just send one? She shook her head, setting aside that idea. These men were a part of her life - Serenity’s life - for the foreseeable future. Even if _some_ people thought she shirked her duties, she knew it was important to at least get along with these Shitennou. Now, it seemed part of the Mamoru package deal. _Love me, love my rocks._

Mina shook her head again. That sounded wrong, but she had far more important things to worry about. She pulled the blue and white card, decorated with a dragon first. Jed would be the easiest to do. He was quick to smile and quick to crack a joke. He had helped ease the tension in the group more than once with a quip. It was easy to think up a few short sentences, thanking him for his help and wishing him well in the New Year.

She went with Zory next, pulling the red card next, covered in phoenixes and scrolls. She hadn’t spoken much with him, although he seemed to be easy-going. From that first night, he had stuck to Ami like glue. It worried her, even though she had never seen Ami happier. Mina struggled for a moment, before finally finding the words to thank him, although she refrained from wishing him luck in the New Year. Ami was not something to win.

Nico was third, only because he wasn’t Ken. She hadn’t spoken with Nico at all, who seemed to quietly lurk in the shadows when most of the Senshi were around. She had seen him joking with the Shitennou, laughing even with a Senshi for a moment or two, although that never lasted long. It made Mina wonder what he was hiding. It had taken her ages to find a card with a white tiger. She scrawled two quick sentences, repeating the usual polite greetings of the year.

She sat with the last card in front of her a long time, fingers tracing over the black and white ribbons that looked a bit like snakes. Finally, she raised her pen, decisively signing only her name.


	12. Gift of the Magi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future!Fic set in the same ‘verse. Okay, and I know that technically Chibiusa’s birthday is supposed to be the same as Usagi’s, but eff that - she’s not a clone. So, Christmas birthday it is!

Despite the changes which turned Tokyo into a city of glimmering crystal, Usagi and Mamoru preserved many of the Japanese traditions of their youth. And so, although Princess Usagi Small Lady Serenity had made her presence known as a Christmas present to her parents, the Shitennou did not see her until the New Year, when the royal family opened the palace for her official naming.

They had ducked in the back entrance of the palace, avoiding the crowds which had gathered on the front lawn, waiting for the family to appear on the balcony. The Outer Senshi had graciously taken over guard duty for the day, leaving the Shitennou and Inner Senshi to have their own private celebration before the official ceremony. Everyone had gathered in the nursery with their gifts, although a few of the girls had set theirs aside, forgotten, as they cooed over tiny pink tufts of hair and big red eyes.

"It looks like a cotton candy machine threw up in here," Jed muttered under his breath, before being elbowed sharply by Nico. Zory attempted to smother his laugh, and Ken turned around, glaring at the two of them. 

Usagi’s eyes lit up when she saw them. "Yay, more presents!" she said gaily, channeling the girl she had been, despite the uniform of a queen that she wore.

Mamoru came in to the room, and Zory choked down another laugh. "He did it, I can’t believe he really did it," he hissed, and Jed snickered. Even Ken had a slight grin. _It_ being a lavender suit, which had been the forfeit for a long-running bet. With all the video and photographs of today’s event, this sartorial moment would be preserved for years to come.

Mamoru seemed to take his humiliation gracefully, casually flipping them off as he took a seat next to Usagi. He leaned over to give her a kiss, gently running a hand over his daughter’s head.

Mina looked to Ken, tilting her head questioningly. "Heads or tails?" she asked, turning the coin over in her hand.

"Heads," Ken replied without hesitation.

Mina flipped the coin, pouting a bit as it landed on the top side. "I guess this means you can go first with the presents," she conceded. They settled themselves in chairs, with Lita taking the time to pass around snacks and drinks.

Ken nodded to Jed, signalling he should go first. Jed handed the box to Mamoru, who took his time in slowly opening the present, so as not to rip the paper. Usagi poked him in the side impatiently, clearly trying to urge him to rip into the the wrapping as she would. Once opened, Mamoru pulled out the wooden sansano-bori gingerly, and the girls _ooohed_ appreciatively at the large carved rabbit, about the same size as the small princess. Mamoru laughed at that, thanking Jed for his clever play on tradition. In elegant calligraphy, it had Chibiusa’s name and birthdate, and Mamoru gave a nod to Rei, acknowledging her help with Jed’s present.

Zory stepped up next, giving a small shrug at the lack of paper. "You can’t really wrap flowers," he said. Mamoru accepted the bouquet of white poinsettia, lavender roses, pink chrysanthemum, and ivy with a smile. "Thank you. This means a lot," he added, acknowledging the meaning behind the bouquet.

Nico came after Zory. As he stepped forward with his box, Usagi passed the baby to Mamoru. "I want to open this one. You can open two of the girls," she offered. Mamoru laughed, but didn’t protest. Unlike Mamoru, Usagi didn’t hesitate. She quickly tore open the paper, face lighting up at the white gauze yukata, embroidered with tiny pink flowers. "This is so pretty!" she squealed, which the other girls echoed. "I know you helped, Mako-chan, thank you so much!" she added, referring to the embroidery. Nico grinned, amused by her enthusiasm.

Ken went last, and Mamoru helped Usagi unwrap the last present, as it had an overabundance of tape securing it closed. "You are so anal about wrapping presents," he said to Ken, grinning. Usagi’s chattering hushed when she opened the lid to the crystal box, and Mamoru sobered slightly in awe as well. Inside was a tiny crown of woven gold and silver mesh, twisting into intricate symbols of the Moon and the Earth at its peaks. "Thank you, Ken," Mamoru finally said, fingers running over one of the symbols of the Earth, acknowledging her equal title. Usagi nodded, her fingers joining Mamoru’s for a moment. "It’s perfect," she added.


	13. Home Remedies

Nico knocked on the apartment door, juggling the grocery bags to keep from dropping the jug of orange juice. Lita opened the door after a moment, eyes slightly bleary and nose red. She blinked a moment in surprise, smoothing a hand over her messy ponytail self-consciously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Usagi said you were sick, so I brought you soup. And OJ," he replied. "I mean, you brought us cookies, so-" he trailed off.

Lita stared at him for a moment, blinking again. "Really?"

"I tried googling what they do in Japan when you have a cold, but there was this onion miso drink thing, and yeah, I don’t cook, so it’s chicken soup from the deli. Oh, and some tea that I always drink when I’m sick. It tastes like black licorice, grass and ass, but it its a miracle worker."

Lita laughed a bit at that. "Thank you. Really. You didn’t have to do all this," she replied, taking the orange juice that he handed her.

"You didn’t have to bring us cookies," Nico replied, stepping past her as she waved him in to the apartment. It was small, with the door leading straight into the kitchen. He set the bags down on the counter.

"Yes, I did," Lita said, seriously, putting the orange juice in the fridge. "You’re Mamoru’s friends. He’s not really had a lot of friends before, except us girls. You’re important to him, so that means you’re important to Usagi, and I love both of them, so that means you get cookies."

Nico smiled slightly at that. "No complaints here." He took the cartons of soup out of the grocery bag. "It means a lot. To all of us," he said after a moment. "I know it’s awkward but -" he shrugged. "We’re trying. It’s nice of you to meet us halfway." He took out a pen, scribbling down a few phone numbers on the back of the receipt. "Seriously, if you need anything, give one of us a call."

Lita smiled, although it didn’t quite reach her tired eyes. "I - thank you. Really."

Nico shrugged. "It’s the least we can do," he said, before letting himself out.


	14. Blame it on the Alcohol, Part II

"Have you had any of the egg nog?"

Lita looked up from the kitchen counter, where she was adding some toppings to the popcorn. Ken hovered in the doorway, looking slightly uncomfortable. "No, why?" Lita asked, wary.

He held out a small cup to her. "It’s been, ah, spiked. Quite thoroughly."

Lita’s eyes watered before she could even take a sip and she made a face, even at the tiniest amount that went down her throat. Although the cloying sweetness of the drink helped hide some of it, for the most part, all she could taste was rum. Multiple flavors of rum, in fact.

Lita marched past Ken and out of the kitchen, wooden spoon gripped in her hand and propped on her hip. "Michael Ian Zory! Did you spike the egg nog? I know that’s what you were doing when you were messing about in the fridge."

Zory reddened. "Uh-"

Behind him, Ami quietly asked, "How does she know his full name?"

"I told her," Nico replied, grinning like the cat who ate the canary.

Ken had followed behind Lita, amusement playing at the corners of his mouth. "Lita, I believe the correct question is - Jed, did _you_ spike the egg nog _after_ Zory?"

"With coconut rum!" Lita added, indignant.

Jed grinned. "What, coconuts not festive-y?"

"I kind of like it," Usagi piped up, cheeks red and eyes sparkling. She had already had four cups. After cup three, she had started randomly clapping and going "Yay, you’re going to be friends now!" every time a Senshi and Shitennou spoke to each other.

Lita threw up her hands and went back to the kitchen. "You’re not getting any of the special popcorn, Jed. Coconut rum, honestly!" she muttered.


	15. Sleigh Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another future!fic. I like to think that, with the Shitennou around, Chibiusa wouldn’t have had such a crappy isolated childhood where she was basically raised by an electronic Luna ball. I mean, really, does that fit at all with what we know of Usagi and Mamoru’s character? Particularly Mamoru? If he did get too duty-focused, the Shitennou (even duty-obsessed Ken!), would have whomped him on the head and told him to focus a bit on his daughter.

"Again, again!" Chibiusa clapped her blue mittens together, a wide grin on her face. Ken grinned back, and began pulling the sled back up the hill on the west side of the palace grounds. "You’re supposed to make horse-y noises, Uncle Ken. This is a _sleigh ride_ ," she bossed him.

"Okay, Princess," Ken replied, using just a touch of his power to settle the ice under his feet. Dutifully, he neighed a few times, jingling the bells he had tied onto the sled rope.

"Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up lets goooooo......Door bells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles," she warbled. Ken smothered a laugh. Apparently she had been listening to Mina sing carols recently.

They reached the top of the small hill rather quickly, and Ken settled himself on the sled behind her. "I want to steer this time," Chibiusa added. "Please?"

Ken handed over the sled rope to her, making sure to take hold of it surreptitiously behind her. "Sure, steer away Captain," he replied, grinning again. He pushed the sled to a start, and they took off down the hill, Chibiusa shrieking with laughter. Ken got off the sled at the end, collecting the rope in anticipation of taking her up the hill again.

"Do you think Aunt Lita would make me some hot cocoa?" Chibiusa interrupted.

"Probably," Ken replied, turning to pull the sled back towards the castle. "But I’ll tell you a secret - if she’s busy, I can make a pretty mean hot chocolate myself."

"With sprinkles?" Chibiusa said seriously.

"With sprinkles," Ken confirmed, hiding another grin.

"Good!" Chibiusa replied. She gave an impatient tug to the rope, sending the bells jingling. "Mush, horse. We have to make it back to the castle before the storm!"

Ken obediently turned, neighing loudly once more.


	16. You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, it will be cute!"

"No, Mina."

"Pleeeease?"

"Mina, I’m not wearing that sweater."

Mina huffed, sending her bangs flying upward for a moment and Ken grinned. "But it’s Christmas! And American - you’re American! Don’t be a Grinch. You’re _supposed_ to wear sweaters with flashing lights and sequins and pompoms," she reasoned. "Plus, I’m wearing one!"

Ken took a moment to appreciate how she had squeezed herself in a child-sized sweater, knowing full well that Jed would make a crack about the snowflakes on it as soon as they showed up at the party. "Mina, I’m not wearing that. You might as well chop of my balls and hand them to Jed."

Mina giggled for a moment, looking at the very tacky sweater she had in hand. "What’ll it take to get you in it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, all childish pleading gone.


	17. Home Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d get to this in some other drabble, but I guess not. So, teenage Chibiusa goes by the nickname Suki. What sixteen year old really wants to be known as the miniature version of their mother, anyway?

They had left her back at the house, even though she was sixteen, as if she had never fought a youma before. Suki had pouted for a few moments, turning aimlessly in the unfamiliar living room and wondering if she could figure out how to work the television. While she was fluent in English, technology terms had changed significantly in the intervening years. She could order a Starbucks coffee flawlessly - some things never changed - but antique technology evaded her. 

America looked like it was going to be harder than she anticipated.

Suki threw the remote back down on the table before going over the fridge to rummage. Beer and beer appeared to be her choices, with a bottle of vodka the lone occupant of the freezer. She made a face, shutting the door with another pout.

The Shitennou - so much younger than she had expected - had basically jumped out of their skin at her existence, and there was an undercurrent of tension with the Senshi she hadn’t anticipated. Usagi had whispered to her that they’d been introduced not long before, and that had made a few comments from when she was young come into clarity. Still, these men seemed nothing like her uncles, far more detached from their future selves than the Senshi had been, even Usagi.

Suki wandered back out of the kitchen, eyeing the hallway leading back to the bedrooms and then the clock on the television. Surely she had time for just a _peek_.


	18. Ornaments

"Why do you have a pickle on your tree?"

Zory came into the living room from the kitchen, holding a beer and a drink for Ami. "Come again?"

Ami reached out to delicately pluck the pickle ornament from the tree, holding it as if it were an interesting specimen. "A pickle?"

Zory grinned, handing her the drink and taking care to tuck the pickle back into its hiding spot on the tree, barely visible among the lights. "It’s allegedly German, but it’s really something Americans do to pretend they’re more German than they are. My grandma started it,"he explained. "You hide the pickle on the tree, and whoever finds it first on Christmas day has good luck throughout the year. When we were little kids, it meant we got an extra present from Santa."

Ami smiled, taking a seat on the couch. "That’s sweet."

"It’s only sweet until you see Jed and Ken fighting for the pickle Christmas morning," Zory replied, conveniently forgetting that it was often a three-for-all. "They’re not even German," he grumbled.

Ami laughed and Zory took a seat next to her on the couch, feeling as if he already had enough luck for the coming year.


	19. Incentives

She had gotten him into that sweater, but it had been a close call. Cajoling hadn’t worked, and neither did her usual tricks, leading Mina to bring out the big guns - lingerie.

Ken had stubbornly dug in his heels on the sweater, until she had whispered just a few key words in his ear about what she planned on wearing underneath her own sweater. She had barely finished speaking before he was quickly pulling it on, hair crackling and standing upright with all the static. Mina grinned, resisting the urge to fist pump in celebration of her victory.

True to Ken’s grumbled predictions, Jed _had_ given him shit for the sweater all night, but Ken seemed to forget all of that once Mina took off her sweater.


	20. Lump of Coal

Chibiusa’s arrival had helped strengthen the tenuous peace between the Senshi and Shitennou, with all parties finally capitulating to Usagi’s demand for a little gift exchange before people scattered for the holidays. If trying to figure out a present for Usagi was hard, purchasing for Chibiusa - who kept insisting she be called Suki, of all things - was a thousand times harder.

Ken had argued for bath poofs and kits of smelly spritzy things from the mall which came in garish pastel colors, given she was sixteen. Jed and Zory, still backpedaling from their original reactions, had outvoted him, pushing hard for "unicorns and glitter."

She didn’t seem to mind the plush unicorn, letting out a squeal over how cute it was. "It’s adorable! I love unicorns, thank you so much," she said enthusiastically. Mamoru, however, narrowed his eyes and glared at the three Shitennou, all baffled at his reaction. The Senshi failed to hide their mirth, with even Rei concealing a quick laugh behind her hand.

"What?" Jed asked warily, eyes darting from the laughing Senshi to Mamoru’s face.

Suki rolled her eyes, using said unicorn to bop Mamoru on the arm. "Honestly," she said with a huff. "I haven’t seen Helios in _years_. Am I never going to live that down?'

"I - Helios? The priest?" Jed said after a moment, remembering him faintly from the memories of his past life. "He’s not dead?"

"More importantly, he’s now a _unicorn_?" Zory added with a snicker. Mamoru continued to glare.

The moment was broken, however, as Nico tossed another small package into Suki’s lap. "Here’s another for you, Princess. A bonus, if you will," he said with a sly grin.

Suki tore into the paper as enthusiastically as Usagi, revealing a large lump of coal. Instead of pouting however, she began to laugh.

"That’s for telling Jed he’s going to have sextuplets in the future," Nico told her.

Suki tried to pout around her laughing, and failed. "Hey! You laughed at his face, too."

"It was pretty funny," Zory admitted and Ken nodded. Only Rei and Mina were able to keep from laughing at this.

"And for snooping when we were gone."

"You knew about that?"

"And for eating all Lita’s cookies for the party."

Lita’s grin fell. "That was you?"

Usagi took the unicorn out of Suki’s lap, whapping her on the arm with it. "You blamed that on me!"

"How did you _know_ that?" Suki wailed, still giggling between words.

"Don’t fuck with the future-seer," Nico replied with a laugh.

Suki’s giggles finally subsided a bit at that. "He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re awake?"

"Nico’s Santa?" Zory chimed in.

"Or a pervert," Jed added.


End file.
